Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amorphous silica particles having a double structure, to a process for preparing the same and to the use thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to amorphous silica particles having a double structure of a core of the dense amorphous silica and a shell of the bulky amorphous silica, to a process for preparing the same, and to the use such as delustering agent for the coating materials.